Signs
by YaoiSmutMaster
Summary: Itachi will do anything to keep his little brother out of the Snakes clutches. It is a simple solution he comes up with, it's amazing what Kanji can accomplish. Warnings For Future Chapters: Passionate Brotherly Love incest ,Shouta implied ,Dirty Talk
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.**_

_**Signs-Chapter One –Itachi's Dilemma!**_

I cannot believe this, what in the fucking hell is he thinking! I feel bad for the tree I just put my fist through, but it was the tree or my foolish little brother.

I always check up on him every so often, at least twice a month. I truly wish it could have been more frequently. Maybe if it had been, this would not be happening. I could have stopped this insanity.

Going to his team's favorite spot, I masked my chakra and settled into a tall tree, about 50 yards away. Quite a safe distance away, but I could still hear perfectly without revealing my position.

What I heard made my Mangeyo swirl uncontrollably. It took all of my self-possessed calm not to go and beat Sasuke into a coma. Again.

He told his sensei and his team that Konoha was no longer worth his time. Then with all the arrogance of a true Uchiha idiot, he told them there was nothing left he could learn there. His team and Konoha were holding him back from his true potential.

When asked where he was going, I swear I wanted to smack him. Orochimaru's, my little brother, is going to that good for nothing snake!

Of course, his team was as shocked as I was, but they chalked it up to Sasuke being a sore loser. My Outoto and the blond boy had a serious confrontation. Sasuke lost, only because the other boy holds the Kyuubi. Poor Outoto, so may secrets surround him. I, on the other hand, know he is very serious. His eyes spoke of nothing but pure determination; he could care less about the costs. When we were younger, he would practice until he was past exhausted. Just to show me he could accomplish a technique I taught him, my stubborn little brother, always trying to impress.

If I don't reign in my own temper, this poor forest will be lost. However, the very idea of hurting Sasuke again, does leave a sour taste on my palette.

I begin to pace the ground of an open clearing I found after hearing my brother's nonsense. Rubbing a hand across my face; I can't help but shake my head. Doesn't he understand what he is about to do to himself? What?! Does he honestly believe that Orochimaru is just going to train him, then let him go?

Sasuke, don't you get it? He could care less about you! As in you as a person, oh he wants _you_ alright; your body, the Sharingan and all the glorious power that comes with it!

That pale faced decrepit creature fears death so much, that he is willing to sacrifice anything to attain immortality. Well…sacrifice others that is, punk bitch!

Sasuke is just going to walk up to him and give it to him. For what, power? I beat the bastard at 13 without even using a thousandth of my power! Does he even know that?

The worse part about this is that my little brother's soul is even more at stake here. The very thought of Sasuke being trapped within that hell, sends shivers of anguish through me.

What is he thinking? He is no match for the snake master. Orochimaru is only going to teach him enough to make him strong enough for the tasteless process.

A loud sigh eases it's way out, as I look at the facts of the matter. I lean my head against the moss of a large tree, feeling the cool comfort it gives.

If I am honest with myself, part of the blame for Sasuke even being able to go to Orochimaru, lies on my head. I should have been there.

Kisame and I had an important mission around that time. When I look at it now, it was pointless and unnecessary. My brother was marked, marked as a vessel for a mad scientist.

I was nowhere near enough to prevent it, so much for an ideal older brother. I feel I failed him yet again.

Wouldn't he be surprised to know that? To know I feel I failed him. Or will the hate for me festering within him only sneer in disgust?

He wants to go there; he is going on his own accord. I should have killed that bastard Sannin long ago, then I would not have this problem.

Most people's jaw would certainly drop if they knew I don't kill unless I have too. Why waste time and energy that could be used elsewhere?

Sasuke wants this, he feels this is the only way. I know this; I feel it off him. I'm sorry Outoto, I can't let this happen.

The very idea of Orochimaru placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, putting his mouth to his ear telling him about some jutsu…my hands are starting to clench.

Orochimaru becoming closer to him, pretending that he understands and Sasuke falling for it…damn it! Another poor tree is nothing more than wood chips after experiencing my chakra-filled fist of rage. I dust the fragments off, still seething. Even thinking of what Orochimaru might do to MY Sasuke, makes a feeling so deep with engulfing fury, it fills me to the brim.

I truly despise anyone touching my little brother. Getting close to him, closer than me, causes chain reactions so full of hatred, I feel relief that I can even reason with it.

That goes for that one-eyed pervert too! He has no idea he almost lost his head that day, the day he had the nerve to wrap his arms around what's mine!

And that moron, the Kyuubi is stuck with, oh he is quite fortunate he did not like that kiss. If he had, I don't think there would have been a Team 7, ever!

I can't help but sigh at my thoughts, because isn't this insane jealousy the very thing that caused so much to happen in the first place?

I mean, I am controlling it better; they are still alive, aren't they? It's just sometimes, I just want to rid the world of everyone. That way Sasuke has no choice but to have me, I loathe competition.

All at once, something wretched slams into my conscience.

He truly hates me.

My feet bring me to standstill in a small grassy clearing. This realization hurts so badly, I feel my heart torn apart, chamber by chamber.

Knowing he is willing to risk so much, just to beat me. I can't help but laugh at my skirting of reality.

He hates me so much he wants me dead.

That is just the plain sad truth, my eyes lifeless is his goal.

Which makes me wonder; did he ever really love me?

A horrid grief sears my soul at that question. Sasuke never loving me after all, is an issue that actually torments me.

Or could it be, he desired fathers' approval more than my endless love for him?

That is an even more intolerable thought!

Sasuke adoring that wretched man! That useless excuse for a father! I feel wrath and resentment begin to grow once again.

My little brother bestowing his wondrous attention on the one who sired him, yet the old man felt him worthless. It makes me want to explode into a burning field of disbelief.

Cold reasoning finally makes an appearance, it knocks me back into a tree, I slide down the rough bark. Landing on a large unearthed root, I shove my hands in to my ink black hair.

I did this, all of this, everything is indeed my fault.

A cursed tear slides out of my usually dry tear duct. Coursing down the side of my pale face, it defiantly lands on my hand.

Mocking me, daring me to deny its presence, seeing if I am strong enough to accept its existence.

I look at the tear; it will become my confidante for this time.

Sasuke hates me because I told him too.

Sasuke wants to kill me because I told him too.

Sasuke seeks power because I told him too.

I made this mess, honestly forgive me Outoto; your brother is a coward.

Yes a coward, if I would have just spoken my feelings to him long ago. If I would have just held him in my young arms and kissed him with all the obsessive love I carry for him. His life and very soul would not be on the line right now.

Losing Sasuke to the abysmal vortex of Orochimaru's design, will only make me, kill the snake and slit my own throat. Anything to be with my little brother, anything to set him free!

Since I created this monstrous situation, it is up to me to clean up my mess.

Sasuke does not deserve this burden. I want him to live his life, even if I am not a part of it.

I have so much hope for his happiness any sacrifice is worth it.

Even my life, if killing me will give him peace…then I will hand him the kunai myself, as long as he promises to leave the snake alone.

I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep my little brother from giving his dear life away.

This is my fault; I will not be like my father and deny fallibility. How can I say I love Sasuke more than I love myself if am not willing to sacrifice myself for him?

I continue on the dirt path before me, allowing my mind to come to more conclusions. No more skirting my responsibilities, if I am to save him, I have to be open to possibilities.

Could it be possible to have him?

I shake my head violently, no false hope allowed either.

Though this time I have him before me, I will tell him how I feel for him. Maybe he will allow me a kiss; I just want to feel those lips just once on mine. I loved the pecks on the cheeks he used to give me, though at times it was so tempting to just turn my head…

I go and sit on a dry stump surrounded by flowers. The aroma from them brings me back from my non-attainable wants.

This is about Sasuke, not me so…I will be sure to get him to stay in Konoha.

I bend down and see a blue wild flower; it reminds me of my little Sasuke. Sweet and pretty, born to be carefree, born to the special boy he is.

At least I will finally relieve myself of carrying this hidden fixation with him.

I laugh aloud at the ignorant thought. Even in death, I will claim him; there is no relief for me.

Ok, all of this is settled, Sasuke will be saved, if he likes or not!

I remove myself from the stump and stretch. Feeling pleased with myself, I go to the stream ahead of me, for a drink.

As I am cupping the cool refreshing liquid into my hands, I let it go with a splash. The question smacks my mind like a boulder.

All right genius, but how in the fuck are you going to get Sasuke before you? Without resorting to violence at that!

Sitting back on my haunches, I stare into the water. One thought pounds in my head for attention.

He does what I tell him too.

This is a fact, is it not?

I can use this to my true advantage.

Sasuke is also impetuous, curious, and determined to face me.

My mind builds a scenario with those attributes.

I got it! First thing, use his curiosity, I have a jutsu that is more of a parlor trick really, that will capture his attention.

Second, use his impetuous nature and his subconscious willingness to obey me. If I let it be known that in order to find me he has to follow the clues, he will without a second thought.

Third, his determination to face me will guarantee he won't back out. He will find every single clue.

Lastly, his curious nature again will aid me. I will make him think with each message. Try to get him to think about his life, his quest, and how stupid he is actually being!

I look up at the sky, the sun is beginning to set, and Sasuke is an early riser like me. I had better get started.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently._

_**Signs**_

_**Chapter Two-Sasuke's Truth**_

I'm scared to death, but what can I do? I am not getting strong enough to fulfill my task. He's out there, waiting to see if I will ever be capable enough to take his life.

Shame begins to make it's way through my body, causing me to land heavy on a thick tree branch. As tears try to clog my vision, I know I have no choice.

I have to kill Itachi.

It is the only way to kill the shame, to banish it from my heart.

That dreadful day, that day when life turned it's back on me, was the day the shame built it's fort within me.

I remember when it came so vividly. So lost in this thought, I feel bark painfully on my face. I actually ran into a tree! A damn tree, this shame can be so vindictive.

Feeling my face, I find only a slight bruise on my nose and a little cut on my right cheek. Thankful, I continue my journeys, the one to Orochimaru, and the other one through my mind.

I remember going through the compound, horror struck, looking at all of the dead bodies of my relatives. Fear and terror flying through my nerves, filling them with an adrenaline I had yet to experience.

Coming to my home, I rushed in calling for my family. Knowing with great grief, they were gone.

Going into the main area, confronted by a closed door, I could have sworn I heard a voice. Trembling, I slowly back away from the door, only to come to a sudden stop.

I was being a coward! If my family was gone and their killer was still here, I would be killed anyway.

Placing my hand on the sliding door, I pull it open. The sight before me, made the horror I felt before, pale in comparison.

Both my parents in a heap of bloody flesh lay on the floor before me. Their lifeless eyes showing the last emotion they felt. My father's was shock, my mother's was quite strange, it was contentment.

I only could walk so far in, before I collapsed to my knees. Tears fell steadily from my eyes, but that's when I called shame to me.

I saw Itachi's body was not among them; my Aniki after all is the strongest. Then I remembered he would not be here, he had a mission.

Staring at my parents, I sealed my pact with shame.

'_He's all mine now, no one else is around to keep him from me.'_

How could I think such a thing! Looking into my dead parents eyes no less!

Shame chained my heart, locked it and dangled the key in front of me, mocking my agony.

When Itachi showed himself, said the things he said, threw my mind into turmoil, he gave me the perfect excuse to erase my shame.

He made me an avenger.

I want to hold him as he dies though, kiss his lips and face. Tell him how much I love him and that he can't reject me. We will have eternity together. I don't plan on living after his death, I want to die with him.

A tear caresses the side of my face; these thoughts always bring a damp understanding. Looking around the forest, I see something glowing in the distance, about 20 yards away.

Jumping down to the ruffage-strewn floor, I sprint to the glowing tree trunk.

What the hell…I have not ever seen anything like this! How was it done?

I reach my hand out and touch it, feeling only a slight warmth, I notice it's Kanji.

_Sasuke, you are truly foolish, yet I am going to give you a chance to fulfill your ambition._

_Find and follow the path of glowing Kanji, and you shall see me._

_To make it even more beneficial to you, I have left justu in three of these messages for you to learn._

_All you have to do is use your sharningan to see if one is there._

My body is shaking; I don't feel I can stop it. What is he trying to pull? This has to be some kind of trick, but why?

I look closely at the Kanji, is there jutsu in this message?

Needing to know, I cautiously activate my sharningan.

_Not this time, Sasuke._

Rats! I was hoping, but at least I know this is real, he wants to see me, but again why?

Longing flashes through me, I want to look upon him so bad. The shame comes now and bitch smacks my longing into a pathetic shell. I feel shame's chains tighten painfully around my heart.

I will do this, even though I may fail, I once again will try to take his life.

The desire to be above ground takes me, as I again jump tree to tree. This time, I am looking downward, searching for glowing Kanji.

The second message is not downward, but upwards. Jumping to one of the highest branches, feeling the burning of the sun through my shirt, I activate my sharingan.

_When we were young, you cherished any time you had with me._

_Has that desire to be near me, turned into an obsession for my death so desperately, you are willing to wager your very soul?_

Anger rides through me, how dare he accuse me of giving up my soul! He killed our whole family without remorse!

Grief overtakes me, I don't want your death Aniki, I need it. Does that make me a monster like you? No, I don't think so, I love you, you hold no care for me, but in eternity you will.

Through my misery, I notice the Kanji symbols coming through the first message.

_Take out a kunai or shuriken follow these hand signs. This is the Painful Scatter-No-Jutsu._

I do as I am told; this is the coolest justu ever!

The kunai multiplied, it seemed like to hundreds, and then they surrounded me. At first, I felt terror fill me. My Aniki would not kill me in such way, would he?

Then they scattered in different directions, like a moving unpredictable barrier. I feel bad though, I heard some animal cries.

Memorizing this justu and jumping tree-to-tree searching for the next message, I stop short.

Aniki had trained me to do something similar, not as many, but you had to hit targets, with your eyes closed.

He was so brilliant at it. So masterful, falling through the air, kunai whizzing to each spot, with an accuracy I still am envious of.

He is so beautifully patient in his actions, so confident in his technique.

Shaking myself out of my reservoir, I once again make my way. I almost passed it, that sneaky bastard.

If it did not glow so brightly, I would have thought it was just the reflection of the sun hitting the beautiful golden petals of the wild flowers. There is a bunch of them, but the Kanji message leaves me speechless, it's in mid-air!

_What makes you think you have learned all Konoha has to offer?_

_Can you beat your sensei? No, you can't._

_So why leave when your training is really getting started?_

What the fuck does he know?! I am furious! I know he is right but…

I plop myself onto the ground, my legs spread eagle, I indulge in a nervous habit; picking at things. Pulling apart a blade of grass, I think over the message.

There isn't a jutsu either, stingy fucker.

Am I just being impatient? I mean really, it's not like Itachi is going to die anytime soon.

What really stings, is that I can't beat Kakashi, I am nowhere near able enough. It's just Itachi beat the hell out of Kakashi with no problem! Me, Kakashi could cream in a minute tops!

The divide between Itachi and me has always been a sore spot. Please, I know there will always be a divide, but I can do without the canyon. I would much rather have a short bridge, thank you very much!

Indignant vibes emanate off me, as I begin to walk stiffly to find the next note.

After a while, walking as if I have a pole stuck up my ass hurts my back, I relax. He is right; I just hate how long it's going to take to get to that level. But hey, patience is an extremely important trait in a shinobi.

I find message four in a hollowed log, once again, it's in mid-air. Too fucking cool, he has to teach me this!

_Is the avenging of a clan that never really saw your potential, worth putting your life on hold?_

_What really makes you want to avenge them?_

I slam my fist into the soft ground; the scream that tears from my throat is so painful I can barely breathe. In that question, that last question, shame tightens it's chains around my heart to the point that I seek death.

How could he ask such a question?! Did he smell the lie within my rants?

I'm shaking again, he does not know my feelings, he can't. Shame bubbles up with in me, but the chains feel a little weak.

The clan saw me as weak, yet a necessary burden. I know this, but seeing it through another person's eyes…

What would my Aniki think of me, if he knew avenging the clan was not my purpose? I shiver once again. He would hate my deception. He would continue to believe I'm worthless and spineless.

My emotions feel drained of life, as well as my body, I stand up, but fell wobbly on my feet. Giving myself some time, I take deep fortifying breathes.

The fifth message scares me now. What profound question will I find there?

I push myself above ground to the trees. At times, I feel my problems can't find me up here.

I make over 100 yards from the last message, when I see it glowing on the ground.

I step on a leafy branch above it. Keeping my balance straight, I look down.

_Do you honestly believe, that being with Orochimaru, will help you attain the power that you seek?_

He is a Sannin, one of only three, to me that speaks of great power. My only worry is why did he mark me? What does this cursed seal really mean?

No one seems to know or no one wants to tell me, but becoming more powerful is worth any risk right?

I need Itachi's approval; I need him to be surprised at what I can do. At the level I am right now though, that's not possible.

Helplessness knocks at the door of reason. I answer it. Really, there has to be something to this question. Itachi would not place it here if there wasn't. What don't I know?

Not wanting that question added to my large heap, I move onward.

Irritation begins to ride me hard. What does everyone know that I don't? Why am I not being told the truth of this? Well I decide that will be one of my first questions to my brother.

Damnit! I want the truth, no more pussy footing around!

Stopping on a huge rock near a clump of densely packed trees, I see something glitter in the shadows.

It's really dark in there, I mean, I'm not scared of the dark or anything. I just know that things, I mean unsavory characters could be in there.

Carefully I slide to the edge of the mass of tall greenery. Sending out light chakra feelers, I sense no one but our average forest variety animals.

I turn on my sharnigan and jump into the trees. I don't want to meet anything hostile.

Going only about four trees in, I see a message six clearly on a low bare branch. Hopping to the overdeveloped leafy branch above it, I swing downward to read it.

_You never really loved me Sasuke, because if you did, you could not possibly hate me as much as you do._

All I can feel is air rushing around me and tears flying all over my face. Next thing I know, I am looking upward at the little piece of sky the trees allow to show.

The massive branch I landed on saved my life. I surely would have broken my neck, seeing I am still at least 50 feet above ground.

How could he ever think such a thing! How could he ever lie to himself! No one could ever truly hate Itachi, it's just not possible!

I guess he really does not know me after all.

Slowly, very slowly I move to my knees and gently stand. My body aches fiercely, but still it is nothing like the tormenting of my heart.

Making my way back to the message, I can't help but wonder does that question hold his feelings for me? Does my Aniki love me? If so, why leave me?! Why not make it known to me?!

The thought of him actually fearing rejection from me is so ludicrous. I am trying not to laugh too loudly.

That is just not possible.

Finally, I am back on the branch of the message. Turning my sharingan on once again, I see that a jutsu is mine to have.

_This jutsu requires controlled intent. You can cause unnecessary damage if you don't have proper control of your thoughts._

_After you have control of your thoughts, do these hand signs. This is the Soul Fire-No-Jutsu; you are using your inner fire._

Protective and pleasant warmth fills me immediately after doing the hand signs. It's so familiar to me, nostalgia mists my eyes.

I know what it reminds me of. My Aniki's arms surrounding me, his chin resting on my head, his legs wrapped tightly around mine, his heartbeat…

Fuck!! Fuck!!

I must have loss control of my thoughts! The tree I am standing in is blustering huge flames! I have to find away to rid the tree of this fire or the whole area will be up in smoke!

I'm just glad right now it is just this tree, as I jump to the ground, racking my mind, searching for anything that can cure me of this problem.

"Damnit! Why won't you just die down!" I scream in undiluted frustration.

It did.

My Kami! It did just what I said! Then again Itachi wrote that this is my inner fire. So of course it would do what I say!

I smack myself with both hands. I feel like such a fool.

Calling the fire back to me, I really feel my soul warm up. Wow! So much to learn, so much my Aniki could teach me!

The thought brought a strong pang to my heart, as shame tries to remind me of it's existence.

How stupid can I be? I can't ask him to teach me! Shame would truly be an endless entity, haunting me even in death. Regardless of what, I have to kill Itachi so we can have our eternity together.

I have had enough of this creepy area and make my way out. Once in the open again, I search for the next message. I hope that this one is of a less personal nature. Itachi stop twisting my will, my heart is yours, but you have to die for yours to be mine.

This thinking does not bring the usual bereft contentment. If anything, I want to throw a tantrum of pure rage. Why can't I have him now, in life?

I soar through the air with helpless distress firmly in place. The unfairness of it all weighs heavily upon me.

My eyes finally show some life when I see a boulder up ahead, sporting the glowing words of my brother. I know it's going to be something about me staying in the village. Why does he care if I leave or not? Is my staying there really so important?

Landing in a bow before it, I activate my eyes and read the thoughts there.

_If you kill me, will it really bring you happiness? Will you be happy being the only living Uchiha?_

A bitter laugh is all I have for this message.

The only happiness I can have, is us being together, your acknowledgement of me being worthy of you. There will be no one left of the clan… I just need you, Aniki, but I have to rid myself of this shame, only…

It's tearing me apart!

Why couldn't I have had another thought that day? A more acceptable one, instead of a self-serving one.

I grab my hair and yank it ferociously hoping the pain will bring sense of reason. Shame tightens the chains around my heart, but with tugs that are more desperate. I only give it passing notice, since my berating of myself is much stronger.

Leaning against the boulder, I hold my head in my hands. What should I do? I don't know anymore, what usually keeps me sane is not working.

I continue to lean a little longer, calming myself enough to go on. The confusion and distress I feel prompt me to go faster, hoping that maybe I regain my reasons.

I glide through the air faster than I have remembered doing so. Trying my best to avoid the many branches, I still receive cuts to my body and clothing. Even my sack suffers numerous tears, as I barrel through the air.

My foot suddenly travels through something warm; I stop at the next branch stunned. Turning around I see the eighth message.

_How do you feel about your soul Sasuke? Is it worth damning it for my death? That is what you are about to trade for this 'power'._

The world seemed to stop turning as my legs buckle beneath me. I am about to trade my soul for something that does not carry a guarantee.

Without my soul, everything I feel I will have after death is pointless. Grief tries to rise in me, but a relief I refuse to acknowledge pins it down.

Did they know? The shinobis of the village knew this and did not tell me?!

Well I am hoping they did know it scares me to think that my soul was naively up for grabs. There is no way I am going now!

I stand up once again, jumping from tree to tree. I barely stop myself from tumbling head first into the air, when so many questions hit me.

What do I do now? Orochimaru was my last hope of gaining great power. On the other hand, is Itachi right? Should I just go back and finish my training with Kakashi?

The question that terrifies me the most though, that tears the rest of my resolve is:

Do I want to even continue this path of killing my brother?

If I don't then how will I get rid of shame? How will Aniki truly be mine?

I start pacing frantically up and down the moss-covered branch, doing my best not to pull my hair out in despair.Crossing my arms, more so hugging myself, I decide to continue looking for messages.

I mean what else can I do?

Trying to keep my mind blank, I rush through the trees. Feeling the air against my face, I lose myself in the soaring across breezes.

That is until I see the biggest message yet! It's huge, hanging between two giant trees, like a banner.

_I truly love you Sasuke. I have never said I hated you, it's not possible too. Does this shock you? That your cold-hearted brother can only love you?_

I stop myself from running and holding the message. This is what I have always wanted. My greatest desire! My dreams right here in glowing Kanji!

Wait a minute! How long has he felt that way? Or am I reading more into it then I should? Could it be just brotherly love he speaks of?

A heavy sigh escapes me. I want his more passionate love. I would be truly grateful for it, but…

I know I am being fussy, it's just I don't want his brotherly affection! I want to experience his seductive nature and desire.

A blush infuses my cheeks, as images of what those entail overflow into my mind. Oh Kami! I need that so badly from him, to be his in that way!

Another heavy sigh, maybe I had better be glad for what I get.

I stare at the message floating in the sky and reactivate my sharingan.

_Allow your body to become free of tension. Then enact these hand signs. This is the Totem-No-Jutsu; it will show you and allow you to use your totem animal. Mine is the crow._

I take deep breaths until I feel completely relaxed. As I do the hand signs, my body tingles, it doesn't hurt, but it is strange nonetheless.

The last hand sign now complete, I feel nothing but feathers surrounding me. No, this is me with feathers! I turn my head; I mean heads and see I am above ground, looking at the message.

I am a flock of blackbirds! Itachi and me share the same totem, well not literally, but damn if it is not close!

A sense of joy encases me, my Aniki flies through the air as I do. We both love freedom, I think.

I soar through air as a flock, doing mid air U-turns and criss-crosses. My soul escapes it's self made prison and joins me in flight.

The shame curses me as I feel it's chains burst into flying links. I can breathe again! Right now, nothing bogs me down! My spirit's wings are no longer tied; my wingspan is truly enormous unfettered.

Tears cascade down my face, but no longer with irreparable grief. These tears are my renewed love for my Aniki.

He set me free.

Feeling my chakra levels dip, I undo the jutsu and land on my ass. I rub my pains gingerly, definitely got to work on my landings.

Unfortunately, as soon as I stand up, worries crowd my conscience. I'm listless, what do I do now?

The need to kill Itachi is no longer necessary, shame left. Having him in the afterlife…

Well…damn! I really can't force him to love me the way I want him too. I do want to see him though, even if I can't touch his body the way I desire.

Moreover, I have an excuse, a really lame one, but still. I want to know that glowing Kanji jutsu. I know he will only laugh at me, when I tell my poor excuse. I miss him, is it really so wrong of me to want to see him?

Running at a moderate pace, I move through the brush and bushes. Passing a rather large piece of granite, I stop.

The chakra signatures I am feeling are off the charts! Nervous sparks courses through my body. That's my Aniki I am feeling!

Composing myself, I give myself a quick pep talk and head into that enormous chakras' direction.

There he is standing on a rock pillar in the middle of a spring, his cloak flapping in the wind and his arm hanging languidly on the closures. So beautiful my Aniki, with his long black hair down and slightly whirling around his head. He looks tired though; the creases in his face are deeper than usual.

"I know you're there Sasuke, I feel you."

His voice strides my pulse as if it owns it, causing it to hammer against my skin. Stepping from behind the tree I was standing behind, I can't help but put my hands behind my back. My nervous habit in full force, picking at things, this time my fingers.

His eyes roam me, every part feels stroked wantonly. Oh Aniki, if you only knew!

"There is one last message, but I felt it would be best to tell you face to face."

He gestures me with an elegant painted hand to come with him. He jumps smoothly to the large rock near the small waterfall.

Of course, I am hesitant, last time we saw each other I spent weeks in the infirmary! So yeah, I am clearly being careful.

Turning around he gives me a look that can only be described as exasperated guilt.

"Sasuke I won't harm you, even if you try to harm me."

I am no longer cautious; the expression on his face seems to plead with me. He really wants to talk, and so do I.

Soon I am next to him on the rock, and I am shocked when he pulls me behind the waterfall. We walk into a small cave; it's gorgeous really with all the embedded crystals twinkling. Leave it to my brother to find such a wonder.

Going further into the middle of the sanctuary, he stops and turns to me.

"You probably don't know this, but Orochimaru has been after Uchihas for quite some time now."

I know I am staring at him blankly, because this is not what I want to hear.

In his last message, he said he loved me, so wouldn't that mean he missed me? Have I been on his mind as much as he has been on mine?

He is looking at me curiously now, no doubt wondering what I could possibly be thinking. Letting out a large sigh, I shove my hands into my pockets and swivel my head to the side.

"Tell me you miss me, everything else is bullshit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.**

**Signs**

**Chapter Three-Revealing and Reveling**

Itachi just stares at his brother. Eyes widening, Itachi cannot believe what he heard. Sasuke actually wants to talk, instead of trying to stab him to death. Will wonders ever cease?

For Sasuke, the expression on the older Uchiha's face is priceless. There has been so few times he has seen true emotion on that beautiful visage.

Getting a hold of himself, Itachi slowly walks towards the young boy. Reaching his hand out he grazes the cheek, then chin, using his fingertips, he lightly tilts the stubborn chin upwards.

"Aren't there more important questions you would like answered?"

The young raven looks into eyes he has not had the pleasure of gazing into in years. A gasp slowly leaves his mouth, when he sees the uncertainty in his older brother's eyes. Grabbing both sides of Itachi's face, Sasuke pulls down and settles his forehead against the others. He revels in being able to touch Itachi again.

"To me, that is the most important question. You missing me, means everything."

Itachi can't keep the trembling from his limbs as he grabs and holds Sasuke tightly to his heart. He did not expect any of this, he feels abnormally off kilter.

"But don't you want to know why I .."

He is cut off abruptly by a firm "no" by the little Uchiha. "I have been reborn, a second chance to do what I truly want." He nestles closer to Itachi tightening his own hold around the older Uchiha's waist. "How can I really live it, if I can't forgive the one I want most of all?"

Itachi begins to panic this is all too good. He had spent so much time trying to come to terms with the fact Sasuke hated him this reaction scares him. Pushing Sasuke away, Itachi almost runs to another side of the cave. He really needs to soak all this in first.

How can it be this easy? Suddenly cold shifts through his veins, Sasuke could not be that sadistic. To use such sweet words, to loll him in to kill him, could he?

Sasuke notices the worried skepticism coursing through Itachi's face. Seeing it start to turn ice like, he knows he has to come clean quickly, or lose his chance at real happiness forever. Allowing a pleading look to move on to his features, he walks across to the older boy.

"Aniki, I-I have something I have been hiding, that you ought to know."

Itachi gazes with confused eyes at Sasuke_. He's been hiding something?_ He thinks. _For how long? _Losing the tenseness in his shoulders, he nods for his little brother to continue. He is still cautious, trying to not feel hurt by all this.

Sasuke takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. This is going to be quite difficult; he had never told this to another soul. He takes the plunge though and spills everything.

Itachi is amazed at what he is hearing. His little brother wanted him to himself, even then. This confession sends waves of ecstatic relief through him.

Sasuke kept his head downward and eyes closed through the whole speech, his hands clenching into fists, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Embarrassment and guilt clash within his mind. Why didn't he say something a long time ago? Maybe it would not have been this afflicting, are his thoughts as he speaks.

"Do you understand now? Do you see that I also had to forgive myself as well?"

Itachi gazes at his little brother with all the love he holds. He walks up to Sasuke and once again holds him tightly to him. Taking deep breathes; he uses Sasuke's scent to relax him.

"I am so deeply in love with you. You have no idea how much I need you."

He then does the one thing he has always wanted to do he kisses his young brother.

Pressing his lips firmly against small ones, he rubs them sensuously. Surprisingly, Sasuke is the first to implement tongue action, leaving Itachi breathless. They are both happy to know that the strength of desire is mutual.

Shoving both hands into the silky hair of his older brother, Sasuke moans wantonly. None of his erotic dreams about Itachi has prepared him for this.

Itachi's hands slowly travel down the back of his brother, kneading tight muscles along the way. Once down to his target, he grabs both mounds in his hands, squeezing them roughly.

Sasuke backs away first trembling with the intensity of not only of the kiss, but the increase in his emotions. He can't believe how much of his life has changed in not even a day's time!

Itachi smiles down at the little Uchiha, but then he feels an intense burning in his eyes. His heart begins to hum and his nerves feel as if they are being let loose from being tightly strung. Grabbing the back of Sasuke's head, he crashes the young boy's face into his chest. Pushing his face into the side of smaller boy's neck, he tries to breathe. Then a sob of pent up sorrow vibrates through him.

"Forgive me Sasuke, but…," he can't finish his sentence, not with the sobs coming faster from him.

Sasuke does the only thing he can do in this situation; he begins to cry too. He clutches Itachi's back in pure fear of losing him again.

Both boys are so relieved to be with each other once more, but are still dealing with the agony of a long and bitter separation.

"I swear I will make it all up to you," he says between ragged breathes. "I just want you to be happy Outoto."

"I dreamed of you holding and kissing me, been dreaming of it for so long," Sasuke starts wiping the tears from his brother's eyes. "It's so overwhelming that it has happened."

They look into each other's eyes and smile tearfully. They had both wanted the same thing.

"So much wasted time," Itachi growls. "I wanted to be the one to teach and show you love."

"I am still new to all this you know," Sasuke is slowly representing a bright red rose. "So you still can..teach me."

"You were such a beautiful and vivacious boy, Sasuke." Itachi gently places his hands on both of his little brother's cheeks. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do nothing more than hump and kiss you all those nights ago."

Kissing the little Uchiha's nose and forehead, Itachi plays gently with a spike of Sasuke's hair. "Having your small fragile body under mine writhing innocently with pleasure." He bends and grabs Sasuke's ass, grinding and squeezing the clothed cheeks. "Would have been an ecstasy that could never have been forgotten."

Sasuke softly moans as his ass his gently massaged, sending sparks of arousal straight to his groin. Moving his hands slightly upward, he grabs one of the closures on the cloak.

"This has to go," he says before undoing the rest. He needs to fell Itachi's heat and skin; this material is a hindrance to his goal.

Itachi just watches with amusement as his brother tussles with his cloak. Patience has never been his brother's strong suit.

"Sasuke calm down," he takes the small hands stilling them. "I'm here now, ok?"

The little Uchiha looks up into warm dark eyes. He breathes and shakes his head at his fear. Moving his hands away from Itachi, he starts his task again, but slower. As he watches each closure become undone, an idea forms in his head from what Itachi had said earlier. He has desired similar and has always wondered how it would have gone.

"How old was I when you wanted to ravish me?" His face takes on a teasing quality as he stares at his brother.

Itachi stiffens slightly; he has always felt some embarrassment about his lust for his young brother. Along with the fact, that he is a virgin too. He has only wanted Sasuke, no one else would do. He did educate himself on the art of lovemaking though.

Glancing to the side, Itachi becomes momentarily lost in the wet dreams and erotic day time musings he had and still has when it comes to Sasuke. He feels the cloak slide off his shoulders and slither down his legs to the ground. Still looking to the side, he stuffs his hands into baggy black pockets.

"You were seven," he says with a voice hoarse with remembrance.

Sasuke looks at his brother slyly; his idea is a good one after all. That is the same age he was when his desire for his older brother became lustful.

He runs to the middle of the cave and turns to Itachi. He then shyly grabs the hem of his shirt, while the other plays with his lips. A light blush tints his light skin, as his eyes widen with a childish light.

"So Aniki always wanted to be bad with me?" He says in a voice much more youthful than his current age.

Itachi clutches his groin, he had always dreamed of having Sasuke at a young age. Being his little brother's first everything. Stepping closer to Sasuke, he gently takes the little Uchiha's hand that is in his mouth. Keeping firm eye contact he slowly envelopes three of his brother's fingers. Lavishing them with his tongue and enjoying the soft sighs from Sasuke.

"Oh Aniki, that feels so strange," Sasuke tries to pull his hand away.

Itachi holds tight, smiling around those little fingers. "Don't be shy Outoto, your Aniki only wants to make you feel good."

The little raven trembles, his knees knocking as the sensations from his hand make their way down his body, his groin clenching and jerking sporadically.

"I wanna kiss Aniki's hand too," he squeals when Itachi nibbles his finger.

He makes a grab for his older brother's hand, but is too slow, he ends up clutched to Itachi's chest.

"Hmmm, what do I have here," Itachi whispers into Sasuke's ear. "A very beautiful little boy, do you want to please Aniki now?"

Sasuke could get no redder, not just of awkwardness but also of long held desire. Pushing away from Itachi, he decides to keep their little game going. After all, he did want to please his brother he is enjoying this too.

"You have to find me first Aniki," Sasuke say with a faux innocent glee. He runs to find a hiding place, giving Itachi a grin only a little boy could ever manage.

Itachi thinks he could weep with lust from such a sight. His desire to taste Sasuke's innocence is becoming an unbearable must. Turning his back on Sasuke with a flourish of his hair, he begins to count a loud.

Sasuke is trying his best not to giggle; he and his brother have not played in years. He is realizing just how much he misses it, but this time though, it will be even better. Finding a small gap in the wall, Sasuke tries to shimmy his way in, but his clothes are constantly being caught.

A very naughty thought enters his mind. Hurrying, he ditches all his clothing except his fundoshi. Finally able to slide between the rocks unscathed, he feels euphoria. He has to stop a squeal of excitement from escaping.

Itachi finished with his counting, swivels around, and spots the trail of clothing. His heart begins to pound in his chest. His brother is truly going to give him all he has ever desired, finally. Strutting along the fabric trail, he comes to the gap in the wall. Shoving a hand in, he moves it around loving all the skin and high-pitched cries he meets.

"Aniki stop let me out!" Sasuke tries to talk but it all comes out in streams of shrill cries.

"What does Aniki get if he lets his sweet little brother out?"

"Anything my big strong Aniki wants," he practically purrs.

Feeling a slight flush to his own cheeks from that statement, Itachi moves to give his little brother room to get out of the crevice.

Sasuke gingerly comes out and shyly with his hands clasped in front, gives Itachi a nervous glance. "Is Aniki pleased wit' me?" Sasuke flutters his eyelashes sweetly.

"Aniki is more than pleased," Itachi barely gets the words out, the whole display before him, robbing him of sense.

Seeing his Aniki almost helpless to his little boy charm, Sasuke decides to really gets this show going. Stepping closer to his brother, he suddenly clasps his arms around himself. "Aniki-i-I, Sasuke's cold," he mock shivers violently. Before the young boy could whine again, he is encompassed in his love's arms.

"Better my little Outoto," Itachi rubs his face against Sasuke's. "Or do you need a different kind of warmth?"

Sasuke shudders and moves seductively against his brother. Holding onto the shirt he is against he begins to tug and pull. "No fair!" He pouts. "Aniki has his clothes on still! Off! Off!"

Itachi's dick twitches. Oh, that pout was always his undoing. Taking Sasuke's hands in his, he leads him to the makeshift futon in the middle of the cave. "Would the little boy like a show?"

Sasuke can just cry his brother stripping for him is something he never thought would ever happen. "Pwhease Aniki, pwhease!" He does not mind begging for such a treat.

His ego firmly stroked. Itachi slowly begins to undress. Taking his shirt in both hands, he slowly pulls it up, showing pale muscular abs. Cooing seductively at Sasuke, he lifts it further exposing a well-toned chest, with dark hard nipples. Pulling the netted shirt over his head, he playfully throws it at his brother.

Sasuke, so enamored with all of his brother's muscles, does not see the shirt coming his way. It hits him square in the face; he frowns at first until a wonderful smell hits his nose. "Aniki, you smell so good, mmm," he rubs the shirt over his face, relishing the body heat still left on it. Stroking the shirt up and down his chest, Sasuke smiles innocently at his brother.

"Your shirt is nice Aniki, do you smell like your shirt?" He gets up and crawls mischievously towards the older boy.

Itachi can't seem to close his jaw, this is the most erotic sight he has ever seen. Sasuke using his shirt in such a way leaves the older Uchiha fearing blue balls in his immediate future, if he doesn't have the little raven soon. Determined to take every ounce of innocence from his little brother, he rips his pants off with one tug. Coming to stand before the younger boy, he grabs his thick and painfully hard cock.

"Please you're Aniki," he says desperately. "I promise, you do it right, you'll get a white and tasty surprise." His voice drips of sexual need.

Sasuke gingerly gets upon his knees and gently takes the angry purple-headed penis into his hand. He rubs his finger into the slit and then places it in his mouth curiously. "Mmmm, you taste so sweet," he moves his tongue side to side blushing.

"It gets even tastier, lick it," he guides the head of cock to Sasuke's small mouth.

The little Uchiha tentatively gives the bulbous head a quick swipe of his small tongue. He likes the velvet smoothness and licks it like an ice cream cone. Quick short movements of the wet muscle cover the whole head in his spittle. Feeling the texture of the ridges around the glans, he feels Itachi tense and then moan loudly.

"Yes sweetie, just like that you're doing so good Outoto." Itachi takes Sasuke's hand, wraps it around his rock hard shaft, and uses it to stroke himself.

Marveling at how hard his older brother is, Sasuke squeezes the shaft and strokes harder. Hearing Itachi's loud moans and sweet encouragements, causes his own dick to weep profusely.

"Oh! Just a little more baby," Itachi gasps. He can feel his balls tighten so much so, he wonders if they too will explode. The pressure mounting so deep within him, pushing through his balls, he can't help but thrust himself into Sasuke's hand and mouth.

Sasuke tries to back up, the older Uchiha's movements becoming more powerful. "Itachi slow dow..mpfh!!" He can't finish the sentence, his mouth now full of Itachi's cock.

"Just relax and let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." He grasps the young boy's hair, holding the head in place. Trying to calm himself, he slowly moves forward, massaging Sasuke's scalp. He feels his little brother relax and even moan, sending a vibration through his cock. He cries out his little brother's name loudly.

"Oh I am going to cum down that beautiful throat of yours, let me in little boy."

Doing as his new lover commands him, Sasuke loosens his throat and slowly swallows the iron pole.

"Kami fucking yes!" Itachi can barely control himself, the need to just ram his cock down Sasuke's throat is incredibly strong.

Grabbing Sasuke's head in both hands, he holds it still, pummeling the young raven's tonsils. "Here it comes," he whimpers.

Sasuke tries to relax his throat as much as he can, but it's hard to do with something long, thick and hard ramming into his mouth. He tries to back off it a little to no avail; Itachi has his head in a vise grip.

"Shit,shit! Sasuke!" Itachi cries as he jerks uncontrollably, feeling his cum shoot through his piss slit like an erupting volcano.

Sasuke feels like he is choking on the gooey mess. He tries once again to break free, this time he succeeds. "Damnit, Itachi!" He coughs violently his brother's semen dripping from his mouth in long streams.

Itachi pays him no heed; his hips are still in motion. Euphoria gliding and swaying over his face in a beautiful haze.

Sasuke looks up at his brother and sees ultimate splendor. He decides he loves how his brother cums, Itachi looks so…

"You look like pleasure itself Aniki," he whispers in wonder.

Finally, down from his high, Itachi looks hungrily at his little brother. He wants to see Sasuke in such a state. He wants to taste and digest that innocence. He wants Sasuke to see him as God.

Picking up the little raven, he walks to the futon, lays Sasuke down, and then crawls on top of him. They both moan loudly as Sasuke's clothed hard prick rubs against Itachi's sensitive spent one. Turning Sasuke's head to the side, Itachi attacks the small neck with passion, leaving ultra red hickeys and teeth nicks.

"Aniki," he cries, jerking his head to the other side, trying to dislodge Itachi's mouth.

Itachi smiles as he moves his hands down the sides of Sasuke's body. Coming to the fundoshi, he sits up, staring directly into his little brother's eyes, he rips it off.

Sasuke's mouth slightly gaps open that was his most expensive one! He tries to sit up to give his brother a piece of his mind, when he feels the most incredible thing. Looking downward, he sees the very tip of his dick being played with by Itachi's tongue. Just staring at that tongue dipping and circulating his piss hole, makes him keen with inexpressible pleasure. He can't keep his eyes from it. He never thought his brother would ever show him such carnal fare as this.

Itachi lifts his eyes upward; he sees the dazed and glossy look on his little lover's face, he smiles. What he desires will be soon be in his grasp, Sasuke praying to him, worshipping him.

"Aniki, yes!" Sasuke screams as his older brother goes further down his cock, sucking the tender head eagerly.

It's just too much for him! He tries to pull his lower body away, but he feels paralyzed by the sensations stampeding through him.

Itachi can't get enough, his little lover's dick feels so smooth and flawless in his mouth. The drops of pre-cum taste like a creamy lightly salted butter, he would gladly spread on toast. Spreading Sasuke's legs further, he grabs behind the knees and pushes them back, until the knees are beside Sasuke's head his little brother's cock still firmly in his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke forgets all about the little game they were playing. The feelings his brother is invoking has made his brain mush.

Using only his mouth, the older Uchiha plunges downward, taking Sasuke's whole prick into his throat. Itachi moans, loving how stretched his throat feels. He loves how silky his little brother's hard flesh really is. If he could pick anyway to die, it would definitely be by choking himself to death on this sweet cock.

"Damnit I love you! Aniki, I love you!" The young Uchiha sobs. He grabs the back of his own knees, needing something to hold onto. This ride is driving him insane!

Sasuke's words are like candy to the prodigy's ears. He doesn't think he will ever get tired of hearing that platitude. He feels Sasuke's balls tighten under his chin, as he vibrates his throat muscles around the swelling cock. He feels indecisive though; does he want his tasty treat right now? On the other hand, does he want hear how loud Sasuke can scream his praises of him?

Lifting his head slowly from the aching dick, he grabs the base of it tightly. "You won't cum till I am satisfied I am everything to you. That your life is mine to do with as I please."

Sasuke looks at his brother with an agonizing pain, he then just stares at his angry seething cock in despair. "Aniki please," he begs unabashedly. "You are my life, I swear!"

Itachi lifts the tender prick in his hand until he sees the nut sack prominently on top. "Well you will just have to prove it," is all he says before taking Sasuke's red tight balls into his mouth.

Sasuke's screams echo off the cave walls. His body moving under its own volition as he experiences a beautiful hell.

Itachi's cock is now full blown hard again. He grabs it savagely, jerking it unmercifully, hearing his brother's screams of ecstasy make him want to cum all over the other Uchiha.

"Yes, Outoto scream for me," he pants loudly, jerking himself harder as he looks at Sasuke's sweaty erotic face. "Tell me you will worship me and no other."

Sasuke hears everything his brother says, but it does not compute. All his mind can do is sizzle with the heat of lust.

Itachi on the other hand, decides to get what he wants now! Backing down a little, his face hovers above Sasuke's pretty fleshy hole, he catches Sasuke's eye. "I can make you come so hard little boy, all you have to do is tell me I'm your god!" Getting a firm grip on Sasuke's dick, the older boy circles the tightly puckered flesh.

"Aniki! Don't it's nasty!" Sasuke feels so aroused by it, but his embarrassment demands to be heard.

His brother does not even look at him; he just shoves his tongue into the little Uchiha's anus. He goes as far as he can, relishing the clutching of his tongue by Sasuke's untried muscles.

"Shit! Yes make me cum!" Sasuke's tune changes, as he not only feels a slick muscle playing in his ass, but a firm hand jacking him off roughly.

Itachi moans and humps the futon; Sasuke's heated ass tunnel is turning his little calm left into thin air. "Tell me Sasuke; tell me I am your god!" He chews a little on the flesh of Sasuke's asshole; he can feel it jerk between his teeth.

"Aniki, I pray to you and only you," Sasuke thrusts his pelvis up erratically the orgasm he feels coming actually scares him. It is so overpowering; tears are already starting to flow.

This is all Itachi needs to hear, he plunges his tongue once again into Sasuke's ass. Humping even harder into the futon, he lets out strangled cries. Sasuke's cock swells even more feeling huge in his hand.

"My soul is yours Itachi, take it!" Sasuke shouts to the top of his lungs, he cock bursts. "Take it, take it damnit!"

Itachi bites down hard on the ringed flesh as his own cock explodes onto the futon. Tasting a little blood, he backs up and sees the most amazingly beautiful thing.

Huge arcs of semen shooting two feet in the air, landing all over him and his little brother. He does not stop moving his hand around the erupting cock; he keeps on until only mere drops slide down his hand.

Sasuke covers his face, weeping hard, his body convulses and spasms. He can't think, he can only shake as the massive tremors pounding his body begin to die down.

Itachi touches him, only to have his hand smacked away. Sasuke's body too sensitive for any touch, even his own.

Gently lying beside his little lover, Itachi makes sure to give some berth. He can't help but want to smack himself a couple of times on the back. Who wouldn't want to after giving someone such a climax? Moreover, it being his first time ever doing any of this just heightens his ego.

"I love you so much Sasuke," Itachi looks lovingly at his little lover. "You will stay with me now, where you have always belonged."

Sasuke hears the order and smiles shakily. This is what his dreams were, to be with Itachi. Incredibly, all he had to do was follow the signs.


End file.
